badorkbee_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Titles and Badges
Titles There are currently 19+ titles, most of which are directly related to the badges obtainable in-game (seen below). Some titles, on the other hand, are not obtainable by normal players or are outdated and no longer obtainable. Here is a running list: * Badorkbee Mang: '''Join the Badorkbee Group. * '''Island Survivor: '''Escape the island using any of the 3 escapes. * '''Island Operator: '''Find and activate the Assistant Drone. * '''Island Maintenance: '''Place 5 fuses in the generator (for 6 total). * '''Island Hacker: Unlock a Level 4 Secured Crate. * Island Diver: '''Use up 2k units of oxygen with the Diving Gear in one life. * '''Island Explorer: '''Reach Ape City. * '''Island Predator: '''Kill the first group of Mercenaries. * '''Island Collector: '''Find twenty collectibles. * '''Island Master: Escape the island using all of the 3 escapes. * Island Champion: '''Kill the group of Elite Mercenaries. (No longer obtainable) * '''Island Hoarder: Find all 35 collectibles. * True Champion: Kill the group of Elite Mercenaries. * The Witness: '''Get killed by Unknown (who appears after getting Corrupted). * '''Island Fireman: '''Complete the game Isletale which gives you the badge "The True Truth." * '''Island Grandmaster: Obtain the following titles: Survivor, Predator, Collector, Master, and Champion (either one). * Island Legend [★']: '''Obtain the following: The Truth badge + Grandmaster Title * '''Island Legend ['★★']:' Obtain the following titles: Legend ★, Explorer, Hacker, True Champion. * Island Legend [★★★']: '''Obtain the following titles: Legend ★★, Witness, Hoarder * '''Extinguisher ['★★★']:' Awarded to all winners of the Isletale contest; Over the contest's duration, anyone who completed the game Isletale with 3 or less deaths were given this title. The contest is currently over, the rewards are no longer obtainable. * Godlike [★★★★']': Awarded to the first 7 players to obtain The Truth or The Hoarder badges, no longer obtainable. * Supporter: Donate 100 or more robux (including gamepasses). * Mega Supporter: Donate 1,000 or more robux (including gamepasses). * Gamer ★★★★★: Awarded to SiteTheta as a 'thank you' for donating 100k robux. * Le Ambassador: '''Translate the game into another language (Translators no longer required, title no longer available) * '''Le Epic is only obtainable by earning the favor of the gods. (Currently unobtainable by normal players) * Developer is only obtainable by being a developer. If you are looking to get the supporter title(s), the Ascension gamepass is a good place to start. Ascension is a 500 R$ gamepass that allows the player to perform the /ascend command in the lobby and in-game. Activating this command grants the player invulnerability for its duration. Once activated, the player will freeze in place and then slowly float upwards while emitting a strong light and audio. After several seconds, the player will fade away and die. If performed in-game, the player will be teleported back to the lobby. If performed in the lobby, the player will simply respawn and have the /ascend command be put on a cooldown of 300 seconds. Side note: Ascension's invulnerability can be used strategically as a sacrifice to draw enemy fire to allow for teammates to either escape for fight back. Here is a video showcasing Ascension and its invulnerability: https://streamable.com/yh7jv Badges Many of the Isle game's badges are similar to the titles seen above; the requirements for obtaining them are the same in many cases. Here is the current list of badges and how to get them: * The Air: 'Escape via airplane. * '''The Sea: 'Escape via the boat. * 'The Facility: 'Escape via the facility. * '''The Collector: '''Find twenty collectibles. * '''The Predator: '''Kill the first group of Mercenaries. * '''The Explorer: '''Reach Ape City. * '''The Power: '''Place 5 fuses in the generator (for 6 total). * '''The Companion: '''Find and activate the Assistant Drone. * '''The Champion: '''Kill the group of Elite Mercenaries. (No longer obtainable) * '''The Persistent: '''Unlock a Level 4 Secured Crate. * '''The True Champion: Kill the group of Elite Mercenaries. * The Encounter: 'Survive a night attack by the Monster. * 'Ṳ̵̼͕̱̪̻N̝͕͉K̵Ṉ̛̹O̮̜̪͕͙W͞N̼̤̺ ͎̮̰: Get killed by Unknown (who appears after getting Corrupted). * The Corrupted: '''Kill 2 players. * '''The Hoarder: '''Find all 35 collectibles. * '''The Diver: Use up 2k units of oxygen with the Diving Gear in one life. * The Key: '''Activate an artifact. * '''The Robot: Get killed by Agent B. * '''The Eyes: '''Get killed by Agent S. * '''The Stranger: '''Has a chance to randomly occur after you die. More information can be found here. * '''The Truth: '''Visit this page for a full guide.